As an electric power steering apparatus, it is well known e.g. as disclosed in Patent Document 1 a mechatronically-integrated electric power steering apparatus in which a control unit is mounted on a speed reduction gear box and the control unit drives an electric motor based on detected steering torque information and transmits via a worm speed reduction mechanism a steering assist force generated by the electronic motor to a steering system. The electric power steering apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is designed to connect a motor side connecting terminal facing a control unit side connecting terminal, providing a gap to the control unit side connecting terminal, to a substrate side connecting terminal, while elastically deforming the motor side connecting terminal and absorbing the gap, when connecting the motor side connecting terminal of the electric motor with the control unit side connecting terminal of the control unit.
As an electric motor use for in the mechatronically-integrated electric power steering apparatus, it is known e.g. an electric motor with brush as disclosed in Patent Document 2.
An electric motor disclosed in Patent Document 2 is an electric motor with brush having floating construction, which includes a cylindrical yoke, a magnet arranged opposing to each other in the yoke, a shaft rotatably arranged on a central shaft line of the yoke, an armature secure to the shaft, a commuter secured to one end of the shaft, a brash abutted to a surface of the commuter, a brash holder holding the brash, a housing attached to the yoke, and an elastic body interposed between the brash holder and the housing and having the housing holding the brash holder. The electric motor is configured to block a pathway through which vibration generated when the armature rotates is transmitted from the commuter, the brash, the brash holder, and the housing by means of the elastic body interposed between the brash holder and the housing.